Many different data communications techniques have been developed and widely deployed across many different kinds of wired and wireless media. Telephone and data networks, for example, make use of many different types of data communications protocols and techniques. As more complex computing, communication and entertainment systems become increasingly reliant upon interactions between multiple devices, the need for effective data communications continues to increase.
One data communications technique that has seen widespread adoption is time division multiple access (TDMA) encoding. TDMA is a channel access technique that allows several transmitters to share a common wired or wireless channel by assigning each transmitter its own time slot for using the shared channel. TDMA has been widely implemented in mobile telephony, wired and wireless networks, home and industrial controls, and in many other settings.
Challenges can arise in certain settings, however, such as when TDMA or other signals received on multiple communications ports can interfere with each other. Many modern microprocessors, for example, are able to simultaneously communicate on two or more separate ports using separate chip interfaces, device ports and the like. If sufficient care is not taken, signals propagating on the separate channels can cause undesirable electromagnetic interference with each other. Often, engineers attempt to physically isolate the separate communications paths, but this can be a substantial challenge in many settings, especially if the equipment experiencing crosstalk has already been deployed for use.
It is therefore desirable to create systems, device and methods that can reduce interference in multi-port settings while still efficiently and effectively transmitting data. These and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.